Be My Valentine?
by Quziecharmed
Summary: A few hours after Dave left I found myself sitting in a booth alone. I love Blaine, I know I do. So why does it hurt so much that I had to tell Dave no?


I jumped into my car and pulled out of the parking lot, desperate to get away. I knew the tears would come, and I wanted to be at home alone when they did. I drove as fast as I could, trying to stave off the inevitable rush of feelings, but no matter how hard I tried it came rushing back to me.

_I heard him talking to a waitress as I walked back in. I had been here for twenty minutes when I saw him pull up and decided to come in behind him as a surprise. _

"_I'm supposed to be meeting my cutie here for a long overdue reunion, but I guess he didn't make it." I heard him say._

"_I would be too sure about that." The waitress replied._

_Kurt turned and smiled when he saw me, he looked so happy and excited, I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "I knew it! Ooh, Sees candy." He exclaimed, taking the candy and reading the card. "Dear Kurt, Happy Valentines Day, I think I love you. Wait…you…you think you love me?" He questioned, looking up at me, confusion written on his face. _

'_This is it, no turning back now.' I thought as I pulled the mask off. _

_His face fell slightly, and he uttered one word. "Karofsky."_

My eyes were stinging as the tears pooled. I blinked them back as I sped through a stop sign. I was so close to my house, and I just needed to make it a little further. Finally screeching to a stop in the driveway I leapt out of the car, sprinting for the door. Throwing it open I stumbled up the stairs, hanging on the railing as more of our conversation came back to me.

_We were sitting at a booth now and my hands were trembling as I watched him play with the candy box. "So," He began, "You tormented me, shoved me into lockers, called me horrible names and…hate kissed me, now after one conversation in a bar you want us to be together?"_

_I swallowed around the lump in my throat and shook my head slightly. "When I was at McKinley, I hated who I was, I took that out on you because there you were, so proud. I've wanted to call you since that night at scandals. This has taken me awhile," I reached across the table and wrapped my hand around both of his, "but for the first time in my life I'm trying to be honest about what I feel."_

I collapsed on my bed and pulled a pillow to my chest, wrapping my arms around it as my tears made a comeback. Curling in a ball I let the memory wash over me without fighting this time, there was no point.

_Kurt pulled his hands back as he spoke. "And I'm flattered…I…I really am." I pulled my hand back to my lap, trying to stop the despair I felt rising in me. "But David, you just think that you love me, you don't really love me."_

"_No, you've helped me so much Kurt, you don't know. I haven't come out at school yet, but maybe I will next year."_

"_David look, I am so proud of you for…for coming so far." I nodded, feeling hope rise in my chest and I found my hand on the table again, inches from his. "And I want you to be happy, and…and you will be happy, but I'm with Blaine." He was with someone, he didn't want me. My heart stopped only to pick up speed beating at an uneven, painful rhythm. "And I like you, but just as friends."_

I gasped into my pillow, clutching it harder as I began to shake. Sobs racked my body as my heart clenched in pain.

_"I should go." I said, grabbing my jacket and hurrying to leave._

"_Wait, no, you don't have to go." He stood up and looked at me with pain in his eyes. I had hurt him again, and myself in the process._

"_I hope you like the candies, the butterscotch ones are my favorite." I choked out, holding my tears at bay. I turned to walk away; I couldn't look at him anymore, his perfect face lined with sorrow. _

"_Mine too. Hey Karofsky." _

_I stopped dead in my tracks. "Nick." I said, feigning nonchalance. _

_Kurt started walking over as Nick asked, "You guys…hanging out for Valentines day?" _

"_No, no." I said, hoping he would let it go. If he told everyone at school…I stopped myself, I couldn't think of that now._

"_No, no we used to go to the same school. We just bumped into each other." Kurt stated calmly. How he could pull that off was beyond me, but I was grateful that after everything he was still trying to protect me._

"_That's exactly what it looked like." Nick said, smirking._

"_I gotta go." I turned and walked toward the door._

"_David." Kurt tried to stop me again. _

_I didn't even look back as I said "I'll talk to you later."_

I curled in on myself and cried harder. Kurt didn't want me, Nick knew I was gay. My life as I knew it was over.

* * *

><p>Blaine had shown up at the party, and we all let loose a little singing Love Shack. I was so happy to see Blaine, it had been far too long, but in the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about David.<p>

A few hours later I found myself sitting in a booth alone. I love Blaine, I know I do. So why does it hurt so much that I had to tell Dave no? I do care about him, he is my friend, but we just…can't be more than that. A voice in my head asked _'Why?'_ I can't because I'm with Blaine, I love him and I never want to hurt him. The voice spoke up again, '_Is that the only reason?' _it asked. Yes, I thought. It is. Ignoring the nagging feeling that I was lying to myself I looked up to see Blaine coming towards me. I smiled softly at him as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. Maybe saying it out loud would make it true.

"No you're not." He said, looking at me with concern.

I sighed. "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

I found myself telling him everything. That I'd been receiving cards and gifts all week and thinking they were from him. I told him about my conversation with David and his expression turned stony. When I finished with telling him that his friend from school saw us and practically outed Dave he looked at me for a minute without saying anything.

"He wanted you to be together?" He growled suddenly. I have never seen this side of him before.

"Yes, but like I said, I told him no and that I'm with you." I replied, wary of his reaction.

"Good." He stated firmly, "Why are you upset about this?"

"Because I broke his heart Blaine, and it hurt me to see him so upset." Why didn't he understand? And why did he seem so angry?

"Well, you'll just have to move past it." He said, nodding. "Let's go dance."

"I'm sorry Blaine; I'm just not in the mood right now. I think maybe I should go check on Dave." If I thought he was angry before, It was nothing compared to this, his eyes flashed dangerously and his whole body tightened as he stood there breathing heavily.

"You're not ruining our Valentines day just to go check on some Neanderthal bully." He said, fuming.

"I have to Blaine, I'm sorry. But don't go getting all high and mighty with me, you didn't even acknowledge that it was Valentine's until you came here and you still haven't even wished me a happy Valentine's Day. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend; you'd think I deserve at least that." I finished. I was pissed. Who does he think he is? The doors to the restaurant opened and I looked up to see the Warblers entering, Sebastian at the front. "What are _they_ doing here?" I asked angrily.

"I invited them." Blaine stated, before turning on his heel and walking away.

I sighed and bent down to grab my things, before heading for the door and out to my car. When I got in I sat there for awhile trying to figure out what to do. Leaving things like that with Blaine was a bad idea. But I still felt as though I needed to see Dave. Sighing again I decided to try and salvage my relationship, if there was even one left. I walked inside and looked around, I couldn't see Blaine anywhere. Stopping Santana as she walked by I asked if she had seen him, she pointed me in the direction of the bathroom and I headed over there.

Walking inside and heard noises coming from the last stall, making my way over I noticed that the door wasn't completely shut. I was about to knock when I heard Blaine moan, "Yes." I pulled the door open to find Blaine against the wall, Sebastian pressed up against him, kissing his neck.

I cleared my throat loudly and the two separated quickly. Blushing, Blaine hurried to fix his clothes and looked at me with trepidation, his mouth moving soundlessly. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about ruining your Valentine's after all. You can just spend it with your new boy toy, we're over." I spat before walking swiftly out of the bathroom, through the restaurant and into my car.

I locked the doors and pulled on my seatbelt, breathing heavily. I was surprised to find that I was more angry than hurt. I started driving without paying attention to where I was headed.

I pulled up outside David's house and parked my car. There weren't any lights on, but his car was in the driveway. Pulling my keys from the ignition I got out of the car and walked to the door, hesitating only a moment before knocking.

It didn't take long before the door swung open, revealing David with red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. He had been crying.

"David, can I…can I come in?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing on my porch, why was he standing on my porch?<p>

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" I asked my voice hoarse from crying.

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Um, okay. Come in." I said, stepping aside.

Kurt walked inside and turned to face me as I shut the door. "David, I'm so…" He began.

"Don't." I said, cutting him off. "Please don't. I don't want your pity."

He flushed red before speaking, "It's not pity. I genuinely care about you." He said angrily.

I just looked at him for a minute before turning around and walking back to my room. I heard him follow after a second and I flipped on a light so he could see. Once in my room I sat on my bed and watched him. He looked mad, but I had no idea why.

"What's wrong Kurt? And why are you here?" I asked finally.

"I wanted to check on you. And nothings wrong, I'm fine."

"Sure you are, just like I am, right?" I laughed, humorlessly. We sat in silence for at least five minutes before Kurt looked at me again.

"I broke up with Blaine." He said.

"Why?" I gaped, what could have happened in two hours?

"He cheated on me, I caught him." Although Kurt's tone was flat I thought he might be crying, but I couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. I didn't feel up to this right now.

Suddenly Kurt was next to me on the bed, holding my hand in his. "Forget about that. I'm here because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to come make sure you were okay. I feel horrible. I just…I'm so sorry." His voice cracked at the end. I looked at him closely, his eyes were wide and full of pain, whether from his breakup or because of me I didn't know. He was gesticulating wildly with one hand, the other still holding on to mine. I realized he was talking again and focused. "…I don't know what's going on. I don't understand completely but I can't help but think there is more to it than I want to believe. And then when I saw Blaine kissing Sebastian and I ran out of the restaurant this is where I came. I came here without even thinking about it. I'm sorry if this is making things harder for you; I just had to see you. I couldn't wait anymore; I just had to….umph."

My lips crashed into his, cutting off his words. My hand that wasn't being held by his found it's way to his face. I caressed the smooth skin there as my lips moved against his. Kurt's shock had worn off and he was kissing me back, it was better than I ever could have imagined. His lips moved with mine, his fingers threaded into my hair. I gripped his waist and pulled him closer. A whimper escaped him as his body was pulled flush with mine. I licked his lips tentatively, and he opened them granting me access. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his. His taste was intoxicating, my head was spinning and I needed air but I didn't want to break this kiss. I tightened my grip on him, moving my mouth to his neck. He gasped and his hands dropped to my chest as I kissed the hollow of his throat before moving back to his mouth. I kissed him again, reveling in the feeling before he pushed me away slightly. "Wait, wait." He murmured against my lips. I groaned and pulled away, putting my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I keep screwing things up, I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"Hey," He said gently, pulling my hands away from my face. "Don't be sorry. That was amazing. It's just…I'm not ready yet." He finished.

I nodded, "I know, you just broke up with your boyfriend."

"Yes I did, and I need time to sort through my feelings but, I hope…I hope that you'll be there when I'm done." My eyes snapped up to his, he looked so earnest that I couldn't help smiling.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled, and reached for my hand. "But for now, can we just get to know each other better?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked, pulling myself against my headboard and waiting.

Nearly three hours later I was walking him to the front door. I felt lighter than I ever had in my life and I knew I was smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you." I whispered when we reached the door.

He threw his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his waist, holding him tight. "No, thank you." He whispered against my neck making me shiver.

When he pulled away I looked in his eyes, silently asking a question. At his nod I leaned in and kissed him softly, barely brushing our lips together. He hummed in contentment and turned to leave. He paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"David?" He turned slightly but didn't look at me.

"Hmm?"

"Wait for me?" His voice was so low I almost didn't hear him.

Smiling I waited until his eyes met mine. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I totally ship Klaine in canon, but sometimes in fanfiction I do like some Kurtofsky. When I saw this scene on Tuesday, my heart broke for Dave. I don't think Kurt would ever cheat and so Blaine had to be the bad guy in this. I know this story may not be completely realistic I don't care. It's fanfiction so I'm doing what I want. Also I did switch POV's in this, and I hope it was obvious because I refuse to put "Daves POV," and "Kurt's POV" whenever it changes.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and no disrespect is meant towards those who do.**


End file.
